Bliss
by Razzer
Summary: Jack, a female Splicer named Harmonia, and a Big Daddy-Little Sister team all join forces to face the orchestrators of Rapture's dark side.


**Hey guys, this is my first BioShock fanfiction. It's not entirely accurate, nor is it meant to be - it's basically just me having fun exploring Rapture in my own way. However, so that you'll stick around, I added plot and interesting characters, so I hope you'll read!**

**I decided to keep Jack as the main character, but you're going to notice my OC Harmonia and the Big Daddy/Little Sister team later on. That said, Andrew Ryan and the other nutjobs around will make appearances just because without them, Rapture wouldn't be Rapture. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All themes, the setting, and character bases belong to 2K Games.**

Prologue

Blood Party

A secluded corner in the Footlight Theater glowed quietly as the Vita-Chamber silently worked on heavy duty, throwing bright, glowing streaks of lightning shooting across the surface inside the glass, waiting to be opened from either the outside or inside. A parade of people scurried past, laughing insanely, throwing confetti and bottles of wine into the air, careless as to where they came down, sending shattered glass and blood-red liquid seeping across the floor toward the chamber. They laughed shouted, dancing aimlessly around the entrance until one of the bottles accidentally hit another, and suddenly they were no longer carefree, relaxing guests.

"You bastard!" one of the females, a little drunk, cried, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a well-concealed pistol. She aimed momentarily and shot the other Splicer through the head, sending him sprawling and blood splattering on the outside of the Vita-Chamber's doors. His scream was brief, but within seconds, the whole group dissolved into a screaming, shooting, crazy mass of action. The woman managed to shoot two more Splicers in various limbs before a stray bullet landed in a chandelier and sent the decorative facet crashing to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Using the distraction wisely, she dived away down a hall and raced toward the Kashmir Restaurant, panting and searching desperately for more pistol rounds as she went. As she ran, she became increasingly unaware of the shuddering of the ground as she drew nearer to the restaurant, or the deep, guttural sounds of power, and before she knew it, she ran around the corner and was suddenly face-to-face with the backside of a Big Daddy.

"Come on, Mr. Bubbles," a Little Sister said gleefully from the other side of the mechanical man as she padded toward a dead body. "Angels don't wait." The Big Daddy seemed to nod in agreement and gave a large sigh as he tramped after her, his footsteps shaking the whole room. The female Splicer stayed frozen, wishing she had picked up the 'Hypnotize Big Daddy' plasmid she'd seen earlier, but it was far too late now. Behind her, the sounds of more Splicers erupted as a barrage of bullets from a machine gun landed in the wall, and she whirled, gasping. Unfortunately, so did the Rosie.

"Get her, Mr. B.!" the Splicer suddenly heard, and she whirled, gasping again. She saw a huge drill swinging for her head and managed to dodge just in time before slipping and falling, landing on the floor with a frustrated yell. She scurried to get to her feet, but it was too late. She felt a huge arm on her shoulder before she went flying across the room and smashed into a table, scattering more bottles of alcohol and splintering the furniture. She flailed to get upright again, reaching for anything to grab hold of, but just as she was about to rise, she spotted a grenade spiraling through the air toward her, glowing green. She gasped, but gravity was already working. In a moment, her life seemed to flash before her eyes; at least the most recent parts did, she recognized.

There was a man in that life, the one she knew she had just lost. And now she wished she'd listened to him, instead of being the disbelieving, commanding witch she was. But now it was too late. She heard the last, long, loud groan of the Rosie in the distance, triumphant, before blackness enveloped her vision when the room rattled as the grenade hit the ground.


End file.
